epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Napoleon the Pig vs Caesar the Ape. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
Merry Christmas! (hooray) Anyways, welcome to the 10th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters. Today, we have Animal Farm's dictator, Napoleon, against Planet of the Apes' ape army leader (idegaf ok), Caesar. This was suggested to me by Stoff and Lord. I knew nothing about either character before researching them, so hopes that I didn't fuck this up! Beat Introduction '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS'' '' VS'' '' BEGIN!'' Battle Napoleon: Comin' from the Animal Farm, Napoleon's rolling in to spit a diss Because this ape doesn't have a chance in his planet of winning this! I'm the boss! I'll wipe you out like all of the humans! You're merely a freak accident caused by evolution. I'll leave you slandered and abused. Quite frankly, you're the worst thing That I have ever seen in the history of the big screen. (Ha!) Challenge me? You're crazy! It's time I undo nature's creations! This is the dawn of your extinction. I'll exterminate your population! Caesar: What do we have here? A fame hog who wants to start a war. But on the mic, you're nothing to me but a Berkshire bore. I'll turn you into roasted pork with this Firestorm of rhymes. You'll be a Squealer once I'm done with you, you greedy little swine. You're a heartless drunk mess who's obsessed with oppression! While I fought a war for my species, for your citizens, you showed no affection! And you slandered and tortured them until you became one with human people! So, screw your 7th commandment, you and I are nowhere near equals! Napoleon: This primate past its prime still wants to take me on, it seems. So, I'll take down a chimp-pansy like Mr. Jones during my regime! You wanna talk about humans? You felt sympathy for their kind! So, don't expect to be spared. I'm merciless when it comes to rhymes! Long live Animal Farm! Down with all this monkey business! They call me the Terror of Mankind, but on the mic, I'm truly vicious! I'm the greatest war hero! You're way softer than Snowball! I'm the father of all animals. I don't fear you at all! Caesar: Your heart is cold as Stone! You're selfish and bitter. But I'll have no problems taking down the runt of the litter. You're a second-rate Koba! You lack any sort of skills. While on the mic, worse than the Pandemic, I spit ill! You'd do anything for power. You're a dirty hypocrite! I wish you were a pig of few words with the weak shit you spit! I've won! There's no need to continue this fight Because this little piggy just got owned on the mic! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC *A stampede of pigs run across the screen and trample the logo* RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! Who won? Napoleon Caesar Hints Decoded There were none get fucked Hints for the next battle ERBOE Hint 31.jpg Category:Blog posts